


Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Barista Kuroo Tetsurou, Blood and Gore, Cafes, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Kuroo Tetsurou, Vampires, Violence, because since when do I write fics with no angst, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Kuroo didn’t know what was possibly going through his head to let Bokuto have his number. He was totally head over heels for that guy, no question about it. Those beefy arms, glowing skin, bright smile, fucking awesome hair and an all around amazing guy in general. But that wasn’t all Kuroo was drawn to. Bokuto made him crave. It wasn’t convenient that whatever a vampire happened to like anyway, only adds to the desire to rip it apart and lap up every ounce of that warm, smooth crimson liquid."Where Bokuto has a crush on a very attractive café barista, whose feelings towards him is mutual, and bares hatred towards the life ruining vampires that lurk the big city of Tokyo. Unknown to him, his crush is the very thing he hates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just dumping all my unfinished works on here in hopes I'll get my motivation again to finish them all. I love vampire AUs, although I do warn there's very little originality in these vampires because I'm not a very creative person. //sigh 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Vampire. A word that truly irked Bokuto to no end. He couldn’t hate anything more than he hated the life sucking demons from hell itself, and he really wasn’t the kind of guy to hate on anything without reason. The news reports of entire families being torn apart and destroyed by a single vampire attack rose on the media, each story seriously pissing Bokuto off. There _were_ defenses against the monsters, yet it was still an utmost struggle to even come close to overpowering them. It was simply pray you don’t run into a vampire in your everyday life, or brutally mutilated whether you deserved it or not. Blood suckers didn’t give a single hoot about humans, they were blinded by bloodlust and even the kindest turned human became a creature of nightmares. Bokuto had already set his mind to if a human is turned, they’re already dead. It was a good thing however that not any vampire could bite someone and they’d turn, it had to be a pure born vampire to turn a human, yet even that has a higher chance of simply killing them, thankfully. It was common sense to welcome death over turning into a vicious beast with no morals. Apart from the odd few weirdos who were into that crap and basically worshipped the demons like they were gods. Words spoken from a pure born vampire, those who are turned by a bite _never_ learn self control, and they’re the worst ones to deal with. If standard enhanced speed, strength, agility, and whatever the hell else vampires were gifted with over humans were not enough, each vampire had attributes unique to them. Meaning there was no set strategy that would be effective on every vampire. And on top of all of that, a few vampires have the ability to manipulate their own blood. Unfortunately, they don’t burn to death in the sunlight, their eyes have increased sensitivity in them at the most which hinders their sight. They can freely waltz into anyone’s home without an invitation, wooden stakes would just shatter at the attempt to impale one of them with it, garlic does nothing but leave a strong smell and beheading could work if someone actually got close enough and not have their throat latched between their razor teeth. The only thing that can hurt a vampire, is another vampire. Bullets and daggers are forged with parts of their teeth and bones, but it was never clear how someone even figured that out. Apparently a vampire fell in love with a human and gave himself up to her so she could fight other vampires off with his very body. Romantic, but _disgusting_. How could a vampire love? It was all lies and trickery, and it was hard to trust anyone these days.

 

The news channel hummed in the distance, used only as background noise as Bokuto typed out an essay- or tried to. One thing he was absolutely terrible at was writing essays, and as proof he had been sat there for 3 hours with 6 words written. A panicked groan left his throat as he pulled the sides of his face down with his palms, searching the bright screen desperately for answers on what the hell to write. Finally, he resorted to ringing Akaashi who was asleep in the other room, as he usually did in these situations.

 

_“Bokuto, it’s 2am why ar-”_

 

_“Akaaaaashi, I’m gonna die! I got an assignment due in tomorrow morning and I haven’t even written a full fucking sentence what do I do?!”_

 

_“Ask for an extension.”_

 

 _“This_ **_was_ ** _my extension.”_

 

The silence on the other end of the phone confirmed Bokuto was indeed fucked. _"_ _Go to sleep, and try in the morning when the sun is actually up. You haven’t got class until 11am anyway. Don’t stress, it’s fine.”_

 

Akaashi barely even needs to try half the time, advice from him in general was always enough to calm Bokuto’s nerves. _“Yeah… Yeah okay thanks! Sorry I woke you, night night!”_

 

_“Don’t worry about it, good-night Bokuto.”_

 

_Beep._

 

Bokuto worked hard to get to university, and not for one moment he thought it’d be easy when  he actually got in, but he was still taken aback by the work load and strangely worded questions for essays that would have been so much easier to answer if it was asked straightforwardly but no that would make it far too easy and that’s not the point of University, apparently. _Fuck education._ He sighed into the crook of his arm as he rested he head down on the table, contemplating just falling asleep there and pray he’d happen to write this essay in his sleep, but the chances for that were nil. Bokuto finally gathered the motivation to move and reached for the remote to switch off the T.V, but paused at the news report covering yet another vampire attack story. It was tragic how common it was these days, yet it was never something someone could get used to. “Fucking monsters, who the hell created those things anyway?” Bokuto spoke aloud to no one in particular. Although, the same could be asked about who created humans. The human race has devastated the earth in more ways than could be named, and pulled off horrendous acts that are more shocking that horror movies. Bokuto thought maybe god placed something worse than themselves in the world to balance it all out, but still felt bitter and hateful towards vampires. Like anyone would feel towards something they were underneath on the food chain. Maybe that’s how chickens, fish, cows feel towards us, who the hell knows what they’re feeling. It almost makes Bokuto feel bad for loving meat so much, but it sure as hell wouldn’t stop him from eating it.

 

* * *

 

Early mornings were surprisingly Bokuto’s speciality, although usually used for morning jogs, the only place he jogged to was a café near the university, hauling his laptop and textbooks along with him. He figured if he was going to ace this essay in a few hours he’d need coffee, and a hell of a lot of it too. The bell at the door chimed as Bokuto almost barrelled through, the tenuous scent of chocolate inviting him in. Bokuto went and ditched all his stuff at his usual corner of the café and headed towards the counter, where his favourite barista shot him a toothy grin. “Kuroo! Bro I’m actually having a fucking nightmare with this essay!”

 

“I was wondering why the hell you’re here so early with uh,” Kuroo flicked his eyes towards the pile of textbooks and closed laptop placed on the table, “your entire year’s worth of studies.”

 

“I was literally this close to crying,” Bokuto held his hand up and pinched his index finger and thumb tightly together, “like I have no clue what the write! Oh but can I have a cappuccino?”

 

“Uhuh I’ll go make it. It’s on me if that relieves some of your stress.” Kuroo chuckled at Bokuto’s gobsmacked expression.

 

“No way dude! I love you, seriously.”

 

“Love you too. Go hurry with your essay and I’ll bring your coffee over, I’ll try help if I can.”

 

“Was hoping you’d say that, I mean you got all these brains and you don’t even use it for uni!”

 

“Brains? What brains? I have a bit of air that makes me _think_ I’m clever.”  

 

“Don’t say that, you make me feel extra dumb.”

 

“Aw come on, you’re not dumb Bo.” Kuroo gave him a genuine smile, which made his seemingly golden eyes sparkle all the more. _They’re so close to gold… Are they gold?_ Bokuto couldn’t recall the amount of times he had lost himself in Kuroo’s warm, golden gaze. He wanted to call them hazel, but no other person with hazel eyes he’d seen had come this close to gold itself. It was beautiful. Upon closer inspection, it was almost as though his pupils were slitted like cat eyes. But that couldn’t be possible, it was definitely just the light. Another _creature_ came to mind when Bokuto thought of slitted pupils, but he pushed that thought back as he really didn’t want to compare his crush to one of them. Nonetheless, he was still drawn as hell into Kuroo’s eyes. He finally pushed himself to turn away and actually get on with his essay before he ran out of time. How the hell was he meant to excuse himself from missing another deadline because he’d rather stare into his crush's eyes? _I’m crushing so bad, lord help me._

 

As promised, Kuroo approached Bokuto again with a steaming mug of cappuccino, an owl drawn on the top of it with the cream and chocolate sprinkles. “Kuroo… you’re the best. Seriously. How do you even do that shit?”

 

“I have no life, so I have a shit load of time to practise.” Kuroo laughed and straightened himself up. He stepped over to get a better look at Bokuto’s screen, squinting as he did so. “You’re struggling _that_ much?”

 

“You try do it, you’ll see the struggle then.” Bokuto defended, scooting his chair back and gestured towards the laptop.

 

“I can actually, since I’m not so bad at history. I’ll get it done in an hour max.”

 

“Oh that’ll be perf- wait what.”

 

Kuroo had already sat on the opposite seat and grabbed the laptop, facing it towards himself and was already down to typing. “You need references as well?”

 

“For… the higher grades…” The owl sat there dazed for god knows how long, disbelief that Kuroo was actually doing his work for him. “Is this seriously happening?”

 

“The one hour might push to one and a half if you keep talking.” He smirked, glancing up briefly with those _gorgeous_ eyes. _Fuck_. “Instead of gawking at me for the next hour, find something to do.”

 

Bokuto couldn’t shift his eyes away from the flawless being in front of him, watching the subtle shine of the metal tongue bar flashing through his teeth as he spoke, and the way he occasionally ran his hand through his dark hair, pushing it back to reveal his whole face. It was confusing, they were best friends. Yet Bokuto felt greedy and wanted more. Fear stood in his way of saying something to Kuroo, fear that he may not feel the same way and ruin what they had now. And what they had now is something Bokuto couldn’t live without. He had only met Kuroo at the start of last year when he first began university and was introduced to this café by Akaashi, which he couldn’t thank him enough for doing so. Upon his first visit to the café, him and this certain barista clicked with each other, they shared the same humour and laughed at each other’s probably very unfunny jokes. Something about Kuroo drew him in, like he fit together with him perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. So he continued to come back, everyday. Totally for the awesome drinks too but mostly for Kuroo. They had become so close that when Kuroo disappeared from the shop for weeks turning to months, Bokuto fell into a low stage in his life. He questioned everyday whether Kuroo had just got up and left and felt no need to say a word because Bokuto was a mere _customer_ . It pained him to believe such a thing for so long, but an angel lifted him the moment he saw that crazy black hair again, serving customers as he usually did. Bokuto never did find out why he fell off the face of the earth for all that time, but he was just glad he was here now. And there were still occasions where Kuroo would not show up to work for weeks. Fear washed over his mind at a situation like that happening again, and feeling too weak and pathetic to say anything about how he feels, missing his only chance. _No way, I’m totally gonna say something this time._ “Hey… Kuroo?” Bokuto asked slowly, waiting until he heard the ‘hmm’ before continuing. Although Kuroo didn’t remove his eyes from the screen, he nodded to assure he was listening. “So like, can I have you number?”

 

He cocked an eyebrow and raised his gaze, a snicker following shortly after a moment of silence. “My number huh?”

 

“I mean, like so we can hang out!” Bokuto watched Kuroo’s eyes do a quick travel around the café. “Y’know like properly! Outside of here. Like chill at mine or something, hell I dunno.”

 

“Sure, I’m kinda surprised you haven’t asked before.”

 

Bokuto went a shade of red he didn’t know he could actually go. _Does he know I like him? Shit!_ “Pfff, what?”

 

“Whenever I have my phone out you glare daggers at it, as if you’re gonna use some psychic shit to put your number in my phone.”

 

He stared wide eyed at him before cracking up into a loud laugh. “What the hell man, you’re such a weirdo. But yeah, I did want to. I’m pretty shy you know!”

 

Kuroo was slightly startled by Bokuto’s laugh, but regained his composure by shooting him his signature grin. “You? Shy? That’s shocking.” He pushed his phone towards Bokuto and let him add his number and shot a text to himself while he was at it. Kuroo looked forward to see what that stupid owl had put.

 

The pair continued with their giggles and conversation as Kuroo multi tasked with talking and finishing Bokuto’s essay, which Bokuto still can’t get his head around. Why the hell would anyone do someone else’s essay for free? Kuroo most definitely had no life to enjoy that kind of shit. A short while passed and the pair were approached by a familiar pretty boy with dark, short wavy hair, and piercing blue eyes that could kill a man with a glance. “Hello Bokuto, Kuroo… You’re not doing his work for him are you?”

 

Bokuto gave a fearful look that Kuroo would have normally taken the piss out of, but smiled calmly at Akaashi and waved his hand. “Just helping, I like essays. And if he won’t enjoy writing it then I sure will. And I'm a nice person.”

 

Akaashi gave a long, hard stare down at the both of them and Bokuto wriggled and shifted in his seat from the tension before Akaashi finally grabbed another seat and sat himself down at the table. “Aren’t you suppose to be working?”

 

“It’s pretty dead until like 10 anyway, as you can see.”

 

“Doesn’t your manager say anything?” Akaashi asked.

 

Kuroo drew the smuggest smirk he could have possibly displayed as he pointed towards the _‘SHIFT MANAGER’_   badge pinned to his black shirt. “Are you forgetting already?”

 

“Holy shit wait, when did that happen?!” Bokuto gaped at the badge, leaning over the table to get a closer look.

 

“Congratulations. But I mean the _actual_ boss.”

 

“Eh he doesn’t give two shits what I do, I’m the best guy they got anyway so he won’t get rid of me.”

 

“Probably keeps you for your face, all those female students fight each other to be served by you first.” Bokuto laughed, a distant memory of seeing a group of girls giggle uncontrollably when getting served by Kuroo, those same girls making a daily trip to this café just as he does.

 

“Maybe he should hire you two then I wouldn’t need to work so many damn shifts. It’s a secret part in the criteria, ‘look like a model’.” Kuroo commented from behind the screen, still typing away.

 

Bokuto leaned back in his chair and looked towards Akaashi, running his eyes along his perfect features. “Akaashi should go for the job, now he’s the pretty in pretty itself.”

 

“I second that. Kenma would like a fellow ‘sensible’ person on the team anyway, he’s so sick of me.” Kuroo glanced up from the screen and looked towards Kenma at the counter, who looked miserable as ever to be awake right now. “Poor kitten, he hates morning shifts.”

 

“I’ll go keep him company then while you two do your thing.” Akaashi excused himself and left Bokuto and Kuroo alone with each other.

 

“Well, I’m finished. If you don’t get like A+ on this I’ll be very disappointed.” Kuroo sighed in relief and pushed the laptop towards Bokuto, shutting the used books and piling the neatly.

 

Bokuto had even set a timer, because pulling off an entire essay in an hour that damn right unbelievable. But he really did it, in 48 minutes. “Dude. What _are_ you?” His bright, hazel eyes scanned over the shocking 20 page long essay. “How the fuck did you find so much to write about?!”

 

“My secret talent. Man, think of the money I could make if i charged people to write their essays.”

 

“I’d stay an exception, right?”

 

“Depends… what do I get out of it?”

 

“Hugs and kisses?” Bokuto hadn’t realised what he said until it was already out of his mouth. _Shit._

 

“I’ll take those hugs and kisses any day.” Kuroo did kissy lips and shot a wink, standing from the table. “Anyway it’s nearly 10, I gotta actually work now.” Bokuto couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing down Kuroo, admiring how his all black uniform hugged his form beautifully. Kuroo gave him a quick wave before turning around, his subtle undercut more visible now. _Why are you so hot._

 

* * *

 

Kuroo didn’t know what was possibly going through his head to let Bokuto have his number. He was totally head over heels for that guy, no question about it. Those beefy arms, glowing skin, bright smile, fucking awesome hair and an all around amazing guy in general. But that wasn’t all Kuroo was drawn to. Bokuto made him _crave_ . It wasn’t convenient that whatever a vampire happened to like anyway, only adds to the desire to rip it apart and lap up every ounce of that warm, smooth crimson liquid. The urge tore at Kuroo’s mind and throat every time he met with the thought about how much he desired Bokuto, and it was starting to get to a dangerous level. Kuroo never had much control over his bloodlust, nor will he ever gain full control due to that fact he was a turned vampire. He truly hated himself for what a monster he became, yet the vampire side to him _laughed_ in his face, proud of the strength and power he acquired. He couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for his victims, seeing them scream and plead for their lives drove Kuroo over the edge, and he was often too far gone in that dark frenzy to realise what he was doing. It disgusted the human that resided inside Kuroo, but that human became smaller, and smaller with each passing day. His appetite for blood and power alike was far too superior for him to overcome with willpower alone. The only time his human makes an appearance is with Kenma, and now with Bokuto. He didn’t even know much about the guy other than they share 101% of the same interests and they clicked with no effort. But something kept him from drowning in his monstrous desire, like a small voice pleading him to try just this once to retain his humanity. It was crazy, Bokuto would only end up killed if they got close. A split moment of lost control would be the end of him, and Kuroo would have no more reason to hold on so desperately. But he just couldn’t stay away. What Kuroo didn’t know however, was if it was his human drawing him to Bokuto, or his desire for blood. _I’m so fucked._

 

The only human to know of Kuroo’s true self is Kenma. Kenma, who had no chains that forced him to stay by Kuroo’s side, yet did so anyway knowing fully of the consequences. Kuroo avoids Kenma like the plague outside of work in fear he’d lose control around him. It wasn’t a question of being cautious, Kuroo was being realistic. It wasn’t _if_ he lost control, it was a certainty he _would_ lose control. He was, in all honesty, more bad than good. And the past couple of years have proved that. Kenma’s only reason for working at the café was so he could retain his relationship with Kuroo, refusing to let go so easily. It hurt Kuroo to see Kenma hurt like this, but rather a bit of heartache than no heart beat at all.

 

Working in the café was good for Kuroo, mainly because the smell of coffee, chocolate, caramel, cakes and whatever else a café consisted of covered the _irresistible_ scent of humans. He could still smell them, but not to the point he loses his mind over them, as he would usually do out on the streets. He only wished his hunger had some type of cap, something to stop him being so constantly greedy, but that was the price he had to pay for acquiring such out of this world abilities. He loved the power, yet he always felt bitter about the day the former love of his life decided to rip out his throat. He didn’t want it, he didn’t want his life to be turned into a bloodbath, he didn’t want to fear hurting someone he actually gave a shit about, and  he most definitely didn’t want to live forever. Several times he had considered walking up to the hunters that specialized in keeping the vamps off the streets and beg them to just put a bullet in his head, but his instincts remained intact and he feared death itself.

 

“What’s the matter, Tetsurou?” A voice startled Kuroo out of his thought and he shifted his golden eyes towards the source. He met with stunning, emerald slanted eyes that shon even in the dim lighting. His usually neatly parted ash hair fell slightly on his face, and his thin eyebrows were knitted together. Lev. The guy who completely ruined Kuroo’s life. “You’ve been quiet!”

 

“Just thinkin’, where’s the new vamps coming from?” Kuroo spoke past the cigarette held between his lips.

 

“Hmmm not me, I’ve definitely killed everyone I bit.” Lev hummed, shifting his green eyes towards Kiyoko, who sat quietly on the other side of the room reading a book. “Kiyo?”

 

“Not me. Unlike you, I don’t find joy in creating monsters.” Her voice was calm and levelled, yet the spite could be heard from a mile away. Kuroo was tempted to outwardly agree with her.

 

“Eh?! Come on I don’t find _joy_ , exactly… Tetsu-san didn’t mind, right?” Lev turned his attention back towards Kuroo, whose response was a shrug. “Maybe you should stop lingering around humans and you wouldn’t be such a softie! We all know how ruthless you were back in your time.” Lev’s light and carefree tone of voice contradicted with his dark intended words, his hobby being getting under people’s skin. Kuroo was aware Kiyoko was quite the terrifying beast years ago, but wasn’t clear on her opinion on humans now. She was often seen with a particularly timid and innocent blonde, their relationship seeming way past the _just friendly_ stage. However, Kiyoko was rather secretive of her social life, most likely to keep whoever was involved safe from other vampires who had anything against her.

 

Kuroo watched the crushing tension between the two purebloods and felt a prodding need to somehow break it. “Well, I’m hungry as hell so I’m gonna go.” He announced, doing little to shift the tension. As he made his way towards the door, Kiyoko wasn’t too far behind him.

 

“I’m coming, I have something to do.” Her soft spoken voice made Kuroo feel _tame_. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Kiyoko accompanying him, theorising that she only wanted to come to make sure he didn’t attack anyone she knew. Kuroo nodded finally and grabbed his large, black parka with a beige fluff rimmed hood. He mainly like wearing oversized coats so if he had his hood up, it’d be hard to see his face if he ever did run into someone he recognised during his hunts.

 

Kiyoko always encouraged Kuroo to restrict himself in the gross alleyways where drunken fools passed out and was probably already forgotten from the world. He wasn’t a picky eater as such, he just much rather preferred the soft, young skin of students over rough old men skin. And the blood definitely tasted cleaner and more satisfying. However, there was a perk to drinking from seriously intoxicated waste heads. The buzz from alcohol.

 

“Kuroo, that’s enough. We should go back now.” Kiyoko moved her silky midnight hair away from her face and she used her sleeve to wipe her bloodied mouth, slowly approaching the feeding Kuroo. He was a much messier eater than Kiyoko, and the blood was smeared across his whole face, needing a lot more than the back of his sleeve to wipe off. Kuroo sat back away from the mangled body, slowly turning his gaze towards the woman standing beside him. His sclera was dyed an inky black, in contrast to his bright, golden irises. Kiyoko’s eyes held the same appearance but her irises were a piercing grey. The darkness slowly retracted from Kikyo's eyes, but Kuroo’s remained, signalling he was _still_ hungry. “I know control won’t come easy for you, but you _need_ to set limits. You should have enough motivation from having human friends.”

 

“What friends.” He mumbled, standing from body and his eyes searched the area.

 

“In that café you work. Your pudding hair colleague and some owl looking guy. He seems quite fond of you.”

 

“Hah, you’ve been stalking me? I’m flattered _the_ beautiful and powerful Kiyoko is interested in my life.”

 

“Yachi goes-” She stopped her words and had a brief expression of shock. “My friend, she goes to that café a lot. She talks a lot about you actually.”

 

“Ooooh Yachi! Hey I know her, the nervous wreck that cries about her assignments everyday.” Kuroo never put his mind to it, but he always thought the blonde he sees hanging around with Kiyoko looked familiar. Now this explained it.

 

“Keep that name between us, please.”

 

“Someone has a lot of haters?” Kuroo snorted as he began walking in a different direction, Kiyoko following close behind.

 

“I’ve made mistakes in the past.” She admitted, a hint of regret and sadness laced in her words.

 

Before Kuroo could respond, a piercing scream ripped through the air, leaving a ringing in the vampire’s sensitive hearing. The two shared a look before proceeding forward towards the sound, stepping in the occasional puddle and brushing against trash trailers on the way. They made it to an intersection of the alleyway and up the left aisle was a drunken bloke forcing himself upon a young girl, holding a rusty pocket knife by her face. She cried and squealed behind his dirty hand as his intruding gaze travelling down her body, making a rather disgusting expression. Kuroo wasn’t aware that Kiyoko even moved until she appeared by the man, sinking her claw like nails deep into his throat and _ripped_ . The sound of tearing skin and a gurgled shout filled the small space, and the girl was stunned to a silent state at the horrifying scene. As Kiyoko did her number on the shameful man, Kuroo took it upon himself to approach the girl, an almost malicious smile crossing his face as he stood between her and the bloodbath sight. “Hey, don’t worry about them. You’ll forget soon anyway… Do you want to forget?” Her wide, fearful eyes welled with tears and she searched Kuroo’s face, giving him a hurried nod but no words left her mouth. The darkness returned to his eyes and a scream brewed in the pit of her throat, fading to nothing but soft exhale as Kuroo buried his teeth into her neck. Her eyes remained open, the life and light of them slowly disintegrating into emptiness while he drained her. For this once, he was being _nice_ and only restricted himself to one long bite, instead of his usual messy rip apart preference. Her body grew cooler and fell limp in his arms, and he refused to unlatch his teeth until he got every drop. Now this was the taste he loved, pure, innocent and young blood. It felt like it was literally touching his now non existent soul, warming the pit of his chest and bursting into something euphoric. When he was finally finished, he didn’t dare turn around as he could already feel Kiyoko’s death glare on him. “What?”

 

“You’re horrendously greedy. She could have lived.”

 

“Aw come on, and then let her run off and scream that we’re vampires? She saw our faces.”

 

“I can erase memories you know.”

 

Kuroo knew that, but that just ruined his excuse altogether, so he simply snickered at the wall before turning on his heel. “Whatever, let’s go then.”

 

* * *

 

If Bokuto wasn’t caught up in University, he would have most definitely applied to the anti-vampire unit of the police force. Also known as hunters. However, with a lot of his time being taken up by studying and completing assignments he couldn’t see where he’d fit the time in. So, to satisfy his vampire killing needs he resorted to begging Daichi and Sugawara to tell him everything about their day, as they are hunters themselves. On his first year of University, he had been out late at night like any student would, only to get chased by a vampire. Luckily he ran into the pair and they saved his sorry ass, and since then had become rather close with them.

 

“Uuuuugh it’s not fair, I would shoot vamps for free I don’t even need to be paid for that shit.” Bokuto whined with his mouth perched on the edge of his glass, pouting slightly.

 

“Oh please take my job then, I don’t know how many more of them I can put down…” The one with ashy hair said, Sugawara. His features were very soft and innocent, and was hard to see him heavily armed and gunning down vampires. “Especially the newly turned ones, they usually have no idea what the hell has come over them.”

 

“It’s quite disheartening when you realise a lot of them were human too, with normal lives like ours.” Daichi added, his eyebrows tightly knitted together and his harder features giving him that stern appearance.

 

Ryuunosuke perked up at the change of conversation, also interested in the subject of vampires and baring some form of hate towards them. “Think of them like zombies! If they’ve turned then they’re already dead, is what my sis says.” Saeko Tanaka, his sister, is a famous hunter that takes vampires down with ease and mercilessly. Sometimes she was more monstrous than the monsters themselves, then they had something to fear. “I’m definitely gonna sign up to the program once I finished uni.”

 

The thought of two Tanaka’s in the force sent chills down Daichi’s spine, knowing fully well how his sister is like and aware of Ryu’s similar hotheaded behaviour. It would be chaos, but a + 1 to humans against vampires. Akaashi’s face held slight concern over the fact so many people would willingly put themselves in danger like that. “Isn’t it dangerous though?” He asked Daichi and Suga.

 

“We’ve only ran into pretty standard vamps to be honest… One shot to the head does it for them as the bullets contain their own bones which is pretty fatal on it’s own when shot at the head as well as a modified venom originally from them that acts as a poison to them so even if they did get away after being shot and the bullet stayed in them they’d most like die later on.” Daichi answered and leaned back onto the couch. “It’s the vamps who manipulate their blood that are the scary ones.”

 

“Manipulate blood?” Akaashi asked, Bokuto holding the same question on his tongue and leaned forward in attentiveness.

 

“They use their blood as a weapon, like claws, whips, whatever the hell they feel like really. Even the tiniest drop of blood can brutalise a dozen hunters. And the ones with that ability are either purebloods or heavily fed turned vamps. By heavy I mean the ones that literally do not stop feeding, they haven’t got a cap on their hunger and they are blinded completely by blood lust.”

 

“Holy shit, what the fuck is their deal.” Bokuto spat, feeling disgust that a vampire would need to feed that much. Were they doing it for fun? They had to get full up one way or another.

 

“Turned vampires have little control without the aid of the pureblood that changed them, and if their turner neglects to keep them in check they fall the the darkest levels of bloodlust. They’re a serious pain to deal with I’ve heard, but never ran into one that bad.”

 

Everyone gawked at Daichi’s explanation, amazed and fearful that there were vampires out there that were beyond the monstrosity of _standard_ vampires. Suga finally waved off the heavy air and pushed the conversation into something more light and cheery, but Bokuto couldn’t pull his mind away from the idea that no one was safe. Imagine walking to University one to just to get ripped apart brutally and your life ended just there, or getting a call that your friend or mother had been attacked and died that night, or _anything_ tragic and life ruining that a demon caused single handedly. It made his blood boil knowing how cautiously everyone had to live their lives, there was never any safe haven. That’s not how someone is suppose to live, in _fear_. Daichi had secretly lent Bokuto and Akaashi guns that specified for vampires, as illegal as it was, it made Daichi feel at peace knowing his unarmed friends had some sort of defense, as he knew first hand what those monsters could do. After about 10 minutes of fantasising about being a hunter, Bokuto finally shook himself free from the thoughts and pulled out his phone, turning the camera on and facing it towards Akaashi. “Hey, hey! Akaashi, smile!”

 

“Why-”

 

“Just do it!” The capture sound erupted from the phone and Bokuto stared down at Akaashi’s photo, gawking at how damn photogenic the guy was. “Fuck, why aren’t you a model? This is totally my new lock screen.”

 

“I only smiled, nothing special.” A soft rose colour warmed Akaashi’s cheeks as he sheepishly glanced away.

 

Bokuto flipped his phone around to show Akaashi the photo, his eyes sparkling with excitement and marvel. “Yeah, only smiled _the most_ angelic and beautiful smile I’ve ever seen! Hey, didn’t you ask Kenma to come?”

 

“Ah I did, but he’s busy tonight.”

 

“Sucks, I’m gonna send him this pic so he can stare at his pretty boyfriend and cry about being too busy to see him in person.” Akaashi couldn’t tell is Bokuto was serious or not, but figured he was as he watched him scroll for Kenma’s contact and attach the photo with a very lengthy paragraph.

 

After watching for a while, a certain word clung to Akaashi’s mind. “Boyfriend?”

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t have a thing for pudding head. You guys are adorable!” Bokuto exclaimed, not taking his eyes away from his phone while he typed away. Akaashi wanted to argue back, but he wasn’t completely wrong. However, he felt it wasn’t the right time to spill his feelings to Kenma.

 

“Okay. But what about you and pain in the ass?” Akaashi taunted, a sly smile making an appearance.

 

Bokuto paused his typing and looked up with a questioning expression. “Pain in the a- Oh, Kuroo!” It was sad even Bokuto knew who Akaashi was on about with that nickname. “What you mean?”

 

“I mean have you said anything to him yet?”

 

“Well… We got each others numbers now! I was kinda hoping he’d come tonight but he’s also busy…” His head dropped in defeat and a pout formed on his lips. Bokuto turns his gaze up towards the other couch, where Yachi was squashed between Shouyou and Daichi and face painted a very deep shade of red. Surprisingly her café friend wasn’t here either. “Yachi! Where’s your friend?”

 

“Oh, w-who? Shouyou? He’s right her-”

 

“No, no the super pretty one with glasses!”

 

“Oh, Kiyoko! She’s busy…”

 

It was funny how everyone seemed so busy on a friday night. Kuroo mentioned he only had that café job and doesn’t do much other than that, but when invited out he suddenly was _busy_ . Kenma maybe a bit more understandable, not being the social type. Kiyoko had weird vibes to her, and looked at Yachi like she was _hers_ , and wouldn't let even a twig touch her. Yet if she was so tightly knitted to Yachi, why was she busy too whenever Yachi comes to gatherings? Bokuto was likely thinking too hard, but he was annoyed at some people’s attitudes towards gatherings. _Hell, just say you don’t wanna come, why say you’re busy?_ He was more bitter over the fact he literally couldn’t see Kuroo doing anything right now, was he avoiding him?

 

“Bokuto, stop frowning.” Akaashi’s voice snapped him out of his internal rant, and he widened his eyes in surprise.

 

“Sorry, hey come on let’s get another drink! I’m starting to sober up.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days, communication between Bokuto and Kuroo were somewhat limited. Bokuto only had time to briefly pop into the café, but the few times he could, Kuroo wasn’t there. Kuroo rarely text back consistently, often replying hours later or even just left until the next day. It was really starting to crush Bokuto’s hopes that Kuroo might feel something for him back. It really was one sided after all, Bokuto tried hard not to feel too surprised or hurt by it. _Better as friends anyway._

 

During a late night stroll over to a convenient store, the streets were quiet and abandoned in the area. There was the odd person here and there, but otherwise Bokuto felt rather alone in the quiet night. He felt awkward just walking, and began scrolling mindlessly on his phone to make himself look less lonely, like it mattered. Anyone else happened to be walking around at this time would be doing all the same. Paying attention to his phone and not where he was going was an instant regret Bokuto had, as he roughly bumped head onto another stranger who dropped his own phone. He winced at the sound of it smacking on the cold, hard ground, and prayed it didn’t smash. “Oh shit, sorry! Shit, shit, shit,” Bokuto hurried towards the phone but so did the person he bumped into, and met with familiar bandaged fingers. He turned his gaze up to meet with Kuroo’s face, framed by the fur rimmed hood. “Kuroo?!”

 

He had a look in his face, like he was scared. Bokuto almost thought he was gonna bolt but a smile washed over the expression. “Bo, what you doing out this late?” The two stood up and Kuroo checked over his phone.

 

“I- uh, fuck is your phone okay? Sorry I didn’t mean to bang into you like that.”

 

“Not a scratch, don’t worry man! I wasn’t looking either.” Kuroo turned his face back up towards Bokuto and grinned.  _Were his canines always that sharp?_

 

Bokuto laughed sheepishly and struggling to find words, he sure as hell didn’t plan on running into his crush. “I’m heading to the shop to get snacks, I’m having a movie night… With myself.”

 

“Oh yeah? Sounds fun.”

 

He wasn’t sure what it was, but something seemed very _off_ with Kuroo. He was smiling and talking all the same, but there was just that one thing… “So uh… what you doing?”

 

“Just walking around, I guess.” Kuroo shifted around on the spot like he was nervous, or itching to get to something.

 

 _This is my chance._ “Well, since you’re doing nothing… Wanna come with? Help me pick out some shit to eat,” He hesitated before saying more, worried that maybe he shoulded ask, but did anyway, “and maybe… Watch a movie with me?”

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and he stood silently for a little while too long. Bokuto considered saying it doesn’t matter but before he could, Kuroo spoke. “Sure, I’m bored as fuck anyway.”

 

Bokuto let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, and a short laugh along with it. He had no idea why he was feeling so damn happy, or actually he did know, but still. “Wait, for real?” When Kuroo nodded, Bokuto found it harder to contain his excitement. “Aw yes dude! Now I’m not gonna be a lonely piece of shit all night.”

 

“A night owl huh, it’s pretty late y’know.”

 

“Says you, the person who is _also_ walking around at 12am out of boredom.”

 

“What can I say, I slept all day!”

 

“Team nocturnal. I’m the owl and you’re the…” Bokuto skimmed over Kuroo’s appearance and had the perfect animal in mind. “Cat.”

 

“I fucking love cats, so I’ll be honored to be one myself.”

 

The two continued on towards the convenience store to get what they needed, basically just a lot of chocolate and crisps, before heading back out and towards Bokuto’s apartment. Bokuto didn’t mind doing most of the talking, because Kuroo looked genuinely interested in what he had to say, which wasn’t the norm for him. People would usually sigh and groan at how much shit sprayed from his mouth but Kuroo just listening contently. The conversation started from how Bokuto was working towards a history degree in university, to what movies he liked best, to what games he played, then finally landed onto the hushed subject about _vampires_. Kuroo felt himself tense up at the mention, afraid of what Bokuto might say. He was right to be afraid.

 

“Like fuck, I wish there was a nuclear weapon that just targeted those monsters and leave us untouched. All they do is ruin lives and cause people to live in fear.” The hate and spite in Bokuto’s voice felt like knives at Kuroo’s throat. Although it wasn’t directed at him in Bokuto’s mind, it was definitely directed at him in every other sense. It felt like Bokuto was straight up talking about how much he hated Kuroo.

 

“You really hate them huh?” Kuroo struggled to mask the hurt in his voice. Not like he could entirely blame Bokuto for his feelings, even Kuroo hated himself for being so easily swayed by blood to ruin- or more likely just take someone’s life.

 

“Despise them. They need to die, for real. Oh once I got chased by one though! Out ran the fucker, which is pretty impossible maybe he tripped who the fuck knows but hey I’m still here… Hey Kuroo, have you ever had a run in with one?”

 

“Uhuh, they’re pretty scary.” Kuroo winced at the memory of Lev sinking his teeth so far into Kuroo’s neck he couldn’t breath, the only thing making it to his lungs being his own blood.

 

“Woah, what happened?”

 

“Nothing much, I got away. Obviously.” Kuroo gestured towards himself and Bokuto laughed. It was a lie of course, he never got that lucky. They walked silently for a while, just taking in the calm night’s atmosphere. It was peaceful, for a short moment. A spine chilling giggle sounded behind the two boys, and Bokuto felt his heart go through his intestines. He didn’t need to turn around to get get an idea of what was awaiting them. “Speak of the devil.” Kuroo muttered under his breath, Bokuto glancing to the side to see Kuroo straight up looking behind them.

 

“Sweet smell… y-you smell wonderful…” She whispered, loud enough for them to hear. He eyes were crazed and engulfed by the darkness of her sclera, her bloodied grin twisting her face into something horrific and nightmarish. “Let me taste… please… _Just a bite._ ” Her eyes shifted from Bokuto to Kuroo, and her wicked smile dropped in shock. Bokuto couldn’t read her face anymore, was she scared? Kuroo’s chuckle startled him and he glared at the bedhead.

 

“What the hell are you laughing at man… we’re so dead!” Bokuto hissed, flicking his eyes frantically between Kuroo and the woman.

 

“Don’t worry, she can’t do much. Just keep walking.” He shrugged, walking ahead of Bokuto. A strangled cry left the latter as he hurriedly followed after, confused as to what the hell Kuroo was thinking.

 

 _“HEY!_ ” She shrieked, making Bokuto’s heart want to fail him yet again. He was afraid to look back, but forced his head to turn as he followed Kuroo. It wasn’t long before she started sprinting towards them at full speed, and Bokuto stumbled back in a fright, tripping over his own feet in panic and painfully landing on the concrete on his backside. _Oh shit, oh fuck, fuck, fuck!_ The panic blinded Bokuto from seeing Kuroo was still calmly stood beside him, regardless she was still running at them, but the rapid closing in steps came to a sudden halt when a spike of red liquid, _solid_? Impaled her first through the foot where she stepped, and then through her chest. It melted back into what looked like blood once it did it’s job, the woman wheezing and coughing as she clutched her chest and crumble to the ground. A horrid gurgle came from her throat as she attempted to scream in pain, and Bokuto could only stare in horror. All his senses switched off and Kuroo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up off the ground.

 

“Okay, we better run now while she’s wailing like a bitch.” Kuroo said. Bokuto expected the same look of fear plastered on Kuroo but his blood ran cold when he met with a sly smile stretched across his face instead. His cheeks were flushed slightly pink as he smiled, turning away as he left his grip firmly around Bokuto’s arm to pull him away from the scene.

 

.

 

Bokuto couldn’t say much other than give vague directions to Kuroo to get back into his apartment, which Kuroo managed to follow quite well considering the lack of words. The eventually made it and Bokuto raised his shaky hands to unlock the door, looking back at Kuroo. “Dude, aren’t you even a little scared?”

 

“She’s gone now so it’s fine.”

 

Bokuto’s eyebrows were fixated in a worry expression, weakly waving his hand to signal Kuroo to come in and looked back again, noticing the blood dripping from Kuroo's fingers. “W-what happened to your hand?”

 

“I’m a nail biter.” Kuroo laughed. “But really you should go to sleep. Sleep off that fear, you just survived your second vampire attack! I’ll just head home.”

 

 _How the hell is he so unfazed…_ “No, no please don’t go out alone. Just stay the night, okay?”

 

“Bo-”

 

 _“Please!”_ The plead in Bokuto’s voice was enough to make anyone melt in submission, and Kuroo finally nodded. He knew he’d give Bokuto a heart attack if he dared left right then, so he pushed his plan to make a quick escape once he fell asleep. Bokuto released a relieved sigh at Kuroo’s agreement, but now he was even more certain there was something up with Kuroo. Kuroo’s smile then wasn’t friendly, it was dark and _malicious._ As if seeing the vampire struggle and die slowly was something funny, not even Bokuto would go that far as to enjoy seeing something like that. The gurgled scream and bubbling wheeze. It sounded god awful and haunting. _It’ll be fine in the morning, Kuroo’s right. Just sleep it off._

 

.

 

The soft breathing of Bokuto’s sleeping self filled the otherwise silent room. Kuroo tried to focus on that breathing to calm himself down, but it only made it worse. He sat away from Bokuto on the singular couch chair, his knees raised and head resting on them. He clutched the sides of his head roughly in some futile attempt to distract himself from the mind tearing hunger. The other vampire was right, Bokuto smelt great. And being in the same room as him drove him mad, literally. As his breathing grew softer, Kuroo was more convinced Bokuto was in a deep enough sleep for him to slip out and make a run for it. Not like he had a choice, if Bokuto tried to stop him he’d just have to run anyway. He was an inch away from ripping out Bokuto's throat, no matter how much willpower he had. Why did he have to run into Bokuto then, of all the times he had to run into him when he was just about to go and feed. _Just my luck._

  
Kuroo opted for the window exit, knowing the opening and closing of the door would be far too loud. It was a good six story drop, if he were still human his legs would be more than a little broken. Yet, he landed silently and swiftly, like a cat would. He tried to get as far away as possible, but the thirst was unbearable and Kuroo was eventually blinded by a bloodlust frenzy blackout. He had no idea who he killed, how many people he killed, how they even tasted, but even after regaining his senses back, he still wanted _more_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo struggles with his blood lust, Bokuto has his suspicions.

_10, 9, 8…_ Another deep breath to futilely attempt to control himself, _7, 6, 5…_ Approaching closer to the end of the numbers, panic spread like wildfire in Kuroo’s chest as he realised he seriously couldn’t force himself to ignore the thirst and calm the fuck down. _4, 3, 2…_

 

“Kuroo.”

 

 _1…_ He cracked his burning eyes open to look through the black hair that fell over his face, vaguely recognising the voice and face in front of him. “Get lost, Kiyo.”

 

“Being rude to me won’t make me go away. What happened?”

 

“I _don’t know._ ” Kuroo hissed through his teeth, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was as a matter of fact. He was increasingly having more and more blackouts which resulted in him being covered in blood from head to toe. Half of him loved it, the feeling of power and just letting it all go taking a hold of his delicate mind, but the small human inside of him was _terrified_. It could have been Bokuto he decided to nip at- wait Bokuto was okay, right? The fact he didn’t know sent him further down that black hole. “Bokuto, fuck. I need to ring him-”

 

“He’s fine. I saw him with Yachi this morning.” Her voice remained levelled and soft, reassuring Kuroo. He was pissed it wasn’t her that bit him, maybe he wouldn’t be in such a state if it were. Lev only _encouraged_ Kuroo to give into the bloodlust instead of helping him overcome it, and end up like the blood crazed beast himself. Lev may give off the impression he’s innocent, but he’s by far one of the _worst_ and most ruthless vampires in the city. Other purebloods feared the lion, his power making others crumble at his feet from his gaze alone. It would be foolish, or even just suicide, to dare face something so horrific. A shame for Kuroo he only saw a gorgeous, loving man, and not a bloodthirsty demon. “Get yourself cleaned up and just hang out with me today.”

 

Kuroo didn’t have the heart to reject Kiyoko’s help, knowing she didn’t have to bother with him. Yet her kindness was shown to even someone as low as Kuroo. “I’d have thought you’d hate me. You’re the human lover here.”

 

“I’m no different, we’re both monsters.” Her sharp eyes never left Kuroo’s face, and she stood from her crouch. “But we still have a beating heart. We don’t have to give into that monster, we can be whatever the hell we want.”

 

“You’re a damn pureblood, you can control yourself.”

 

“I couldn’t, before. Purebloods may have the option to stay tame and noble, but the temptation to let it all go and addiction to that regrettably delicious blood does overpower us too. I believe even turned vampires can learn control, it just takes patience and resistance.”

 

“You sound wise as shit.”

 

“I am over 300, which is still pretty young actually.”

 

“Wait, so I never understood the whole aging thing… We are immortal right? Like how do you have kids and stuff?”

 

“Oh we do age, just significantly slower than a human. But we stop once we’re fully grown adults and remain at that stage until the end of our time.” Kiyoko referred to the risk of being killed by hunters or other vampires.

 

Kuroo let the thought sink in, considering the fact he was turned when he was 17. That may as well be classed as fully grown, and Kuroo’s height made him look older than he was anyway yet he still retained that youthful appearance in his face. The only good thought was not getting wrinkly. “What’s it like… to live that long?”

 

“Lonely, to be honest. Falling for humans are grave mistakes on my part, because I only know they’ll wither away eventually.”

 

“Can’t you just change them?”

 

“I have made that mistake in the past, and realised I only turned something so pure into a vicious monster. I ended their life to spare their already lost soul from any more darkness.” Her sad eyes glanced back at Kuroo, feeling sorrow for his situation. It was common that purebloods had to end the lives of those they’ve turned because they simply never had control. She only hoped Kuroo would not suffer the same fate, although on his current path it was likely. If Lev wouldn’t do it, she’d do it herself.

 

* * *

 

“Bokuto.”

 

_“Bokuto!”_

 

The owl tore his eyes away from his steaming cup to meet with Akaashi’s sharp, concerned glare. He guessed he’d been sitting around pretty motionless for a while, which was unlike him, so he tried to cover whatever miserable expression he was holding with an incredibly fake grin, but Akaashi wasn’t buying any of it. “Are you going to tell me about this morning?” Akaashi asked, referring to when he was awoken by Bokuto’s horrific screaming at the crack of dawn due to a night terror.

 

“Was just a dream, no biggie!”

 

“Yeah, and you’re clearly very bothered by it. Sometimes it’s better to talk about it rather than keep it all in.”

 

Bokuto didn’t know how to tell Akaashi though. How the hell was he meant to tell him he dreamt of Kuroo with a bloodied grin who ended up ripping out his throat? Sounded ridiculous. Kuroo wasn’t a vampire, there was no possible way. Bokuto would totally know if he was. “No seriously, it’s dumb.” No possible way that it was _Kuroo_ who stabbed that vampire with his own blood. No way. Not that his hand was coincidently bleeding and he was completely unfazed by the fact a vampire was running head on towards them. Fucking hell, he even _laughed_. But no, Kuroo isn’t a vampire. “I mean Daichi’s little explanation of the blood manipulation shit really got in my head, that’s all.”

 

“Did something happen-”

 

“A fucking vampire fucking ran at me and Kuroo! Okay?! Like she was super fast and fuck I literally had a bit of piss in my pants. And you know what? Kuroo wasn’t bothered. He was acting totally weird and, and, and like she got fucking stabbed by the red shit out of nowhere and Kuroo’s hand was bleeding and-”

 

“Bokuto, slow down.” Akaashi had to take a quick look around them to make sure they weren’t getting any odd looks, the café was small enough for conversations to be passed around easily. “You got attacked? Why didn’t you tell me? And maybe he was in shock, some people act pretty out of the ordinary when they’re in shock.”

 

“Well, _nearly_. Like I said, some red shit stabbed the shit out of her before she got to us and I think she died… I guess you’re right.” Bokuto threw his head down into his hands and groaned. “Ugh, whatever man. We survived so it’s all fine.”

 

“I’m surprised you’re not completely full of yourself right now. Survivor.” Akaashi had a point, in every other situation Bokuto would have been bragging about not dying, yet again. But the fear clung extra persistently this time, and he didn’t know if it was the fear of the vampire itself, or _Kuroo_. “I’ve asked Daichi and Suga to hang out with us later here by the way. Ask Kuroo to come.”

 

 _Kuroo? Why would I ask Kuroo?_ Bokuto looked up questioningly at Akaashi for a while before realising this was his chance to spend proper time with Kuroo that didn’t involved getting chased by vampires at midnight. “Oh! Shit yeah, I’ll ask him. If you ask Kenma.”     

 

“I have no problem with that. Besides there’s probably gonna be a few other people. It’s everything half price evening anyway.”

 

“I fucking love this café.”

 

.

 

[12:24PM] hoot: hey bro, u not working 2day?

[12:32PM] meow: Nah day off man, you good from last night? Loool

[12:33p] hoot: not funny !!!! literally pissed myself

[12:34PM ] hoot: hey wanna come to the cafe later? Since its open late today me akaashi, daichi and suga and some others are gonna chill there for a bit

[12:34PM] hoot: kenmas gonna be there. u shuld come

 

_More like, please come…_

 

[12:40PM] meow: sure what time

 

_YES!_

 

[12:42PM] hoot: omg rlly???? 6! U better be there bro no going back on ur word x

[12:44PM] meow: now why would i miss out on going back to work on my day off :) :) :)

[12:45PM] hoot: LOL no pls ill buy u whatever cake u want

[12:47PM] meow: I can get that shit for free anyway!

[12:48PM] hoot: nooo but i wanna buy it 4 u

[12:49PM] meow: Well if you insist… I’ll take just a tea. Cakes not my thing

[12:51PM] hoot: gotchaaaa ;)

[12:51PM] hoot: wait u dont like cake? Wat about my cake

[12:53PM] meow: bbe I’d eat ur cake out any day

 

Bokuto snorted loudly before clearing his throat to excuse himself from the few glares he received. He found it hard not to grin widely at his phone.

 

[12:55PM] hoot: thats so hot

 

* * *

 

Kuroo hovered nervously outside the door, occasionally glancing through the café windows in search of Bokuto. There was quite a lot of people, mostly students. And they all seemed to know each other, which made Kuroo all the more anxious. Sure, they may recognise him from serving them but he didn’t actually _know_ them. Kuroo wasn’t one to be shy, so he had no idea what was coming over him other than the fact he was absolutely starving. “I can’t.” He hissed, turning hurriedly away from the door only to be stopped by Kiyoko’s firm grip on his arm.

 

“You did not make me come all this way only to bitch out. You already told him you’re going to be there.”

 

“Oh my god it’s only like a 10 minute walk- well 2 minute for us but y’know. And I know _no one_ in there.”

 

“You know _everyone_ in there. You talk all confidently and openly to them when you serve them, what’s the difference now?”

 

“This time round they’re extra appetizing because I’m fucking starving, that’s the difference.”

 

Kiyoko made and attempt to cover her mildly shocked expression, but Kuroo caught it before she managed to hide it away. _Great, even she’s gonna give up on me now._ “You’ll be fine, I’m here. If things flare up too badly we’ll leave right away, I promise.”

 

He could only look at her desperately and hope she’d somehow change her mind and see it’s a bad idea because Kuroo knew he wasn’t going to win this one. But it was already too late, when a familiar loud, booming voice could be heard through the windows. Not so surprisingly to see, Bokuto’s face was squashed up against the window with a face of a child on christmas. It was pretty adorable actually. “ _Great_.” Kuroo muttered under his breath before forcing a smile towards the overly excited owl. He didn’t need to look at Kiyoko to know how much of a smug face she was pulling, and watched her glossy hair sway as she was first to walk through the door, bell chiming as usual.

 

“K-Kiyoko!” A small, high toned voice stammered. Possibly the warmest and most soul touching smile Kuroo has ever seen crossed the beauty’s face as she spotted Yachi. _Totally in love._ He smirked as he watched her hurry over to the small blonde, and averted his eyes towards the grinning fool beside him. Bokuto’s happiness sure was contagious.

 

“Now what’s made you so happy?” Kuroo asked, the smirk still shaping his lips.

 

“What do you think, dumb ass!” The guy clearly didn’t know of personal bubbles as he grabbed the soft material of Kuroo’s black hoodie and yanked him into a crushing hug. Of course, it didn’t feel so crushing to Kuroo but if he was still human that shit would hurt. The sudden motion caused him to flinch from shock initially, not planning on getting so close to Bokuto and getting a nice big _whiff_ him. He bit down on his tongue to stop himself from pulling any faces and just threw his own arms around Bokuto.

 

“I am a man of my word.”

 

“I almost doubted you- Oh hey, hey! Guys this is Kuroo! As you know, right you all know him yeah?” Bokuto showed Kuroo off like his prized possession, a few giggles, nods and yes’ floated around the room. Kuroo couldn’t help but feel the heat burn the tips of his ears a little at the attention. Bokuto quickly turned his head back towards Kuroo and hushed his voice. “Dude you’re so cold, want my jacket?”

 

“I’m fine, this hoodie is warm.” Kuroo found it hard, and will forever on find it hard to make excuses for the chill he seemed to give off. He couldn’t feel it on himself, but the frequent comments have made it clear vampires are cold, regardless that they still had blood running through them. Come to think of it, Lev always felt cold to touch when Kuroo was human. _Guess we’re cold blooded, like fish._ Kuroo held back a snicker at his own thoughts.

 

Bokuto frowned for a moment before pulling Kuroo over to a table, filled with various other students. Four-eyes, or Tsukki is what Kuroo caught, his freckled friend, some ginger ball of sunshine, a guy who can’t smile, a skin head and short guy gawking at Kiyoko, some angel and a pretty ordinary looking guy. Wait, Kuroo felt he recognised the last two… “Kuroo, Kuroo look! These two, are hunters! Meet Sugawara and Daichi!”

 

He flicked his eyes towards them a second too quick, feeling Kiyoko’s eyes from the other table also fall on the two so called _hunters_ . _Shit, they might blow our cover._ “O-oh sick. You kill a lot of vamps then huh?”

 

“Personally, I don’t like to kill unless they’re actually causing trouble.” The one with ashy hair, Sugawara, answered. _Too innocent, looks tasty._

 

“They all cause problems, you need to quit it with the soft act.” _Now that guy I can see as a hunter, ‘Daichi’._ Daichi and Kuroo held their gazes at each other for a moment too long, before eventually pulling their eyes away.

 

“I have a question,” Bokuto spoke, moving his eyes around everyone at the table, “how do you tell the difference between a vamp and us? Y’know, before they’re trying to kill us.” Kuroo spotted the way his eyes fell on him, most likely by accident, but the anxiety grew. Everyone else silenced to listen in.

 

“Hmmmmm oh! Right you know how cats and dog’s eyes glow in the dark sometimes? Like their pupils? Shine a light in a vamp’s eyes, it looks just like that. We just call it eyeshine, I’m not sure what it’s actually called though...” Sugawara’s smile didn’t comfort Kuroo’s increasing worry, and he was finding it more and more difficult to keep his mouth shut. _Fuck it._

 

Before anyone could respond, Kuroo turned his nerd on. “Tapetum lucidum! It’s like a reflective system that allows animals to see better in dim light- or like just the dark. It’s like behind the retina and reflects any visible light back out which in turn increases the light available for the photoreceptors. A lot of the animals who have it are nocturnal, fish in the deep end too. ”

 

“Woah, villain looking guy is super smart!”

 

“Tape - what now?”

 

“Interesting…”

 

“Hah, Kuroo. Now everyone knows you’re such a dork.” Bokuto teased in a low whisper beside Kuroo’s ear. He only chuckled in response, mostly at the fact he just diverted the conversation from a very uncomfortable topic successfully.

 

“Kuroo, what do you study?” Daichi asked, his face also holding interest towards him.

 

“How to make coffee.” He replied, receiving a groan from Daichi and a snicker from Bokuto. “Oh but nothing really. Don’t go to uni.”

 

“That’s a shame, you seem smart.”

 

“Heh, guess we’re not all meant for greatness- what about you? How old are you and uh…” Kuroo paused to think of the other’s name again. “Sugawhatever.”

 

Sugawara quickly corrected Kuroo with a smile and let Daichi speak. “Same age as you lot, 21. We join the force at 18, personal reasons mostly but yeah.” Something flashed behind Daichi’s dark eyes, sorrow maybe? “Vampires truly cause pain and misfortune to anything they come into contact with.”

 

“I’m considering dropping uni to join.” A voice Kuroo didn’t want to hear say those words. Bokuto.

 

“What? No way bro that’d be a waste!” Kuroo couldn’t stop the panic from peeking through his words as he looked towards Bokuto frantically. “Plus you could die.”

 

“I know, but what use is a history major anyway? I’d be more useful to the world if I’d spend my time defending the human race, no matter how little help I end up being. It’s always something, right?”

 

_Maybe we were destined to be pitted against each other. What a tragic love story._

 

Uneasiness settled in Bokuto’s stomach, the feeling of that he must have done something wrong, said something wrong, just anything wrong to tick Kuroo off. He fell into an unusual silence for the rest of the evening until they all got kicked out of the café, Kuroo and Bokuto parting ways on a darker note than how they greeted each other earlier on. Simple and blunt _bye’s_ were spoken, and nothing more. Bokuto refused to admit it, but he noticed Kuroo only started acting odd at the mention of vampires, like he had something to defend. Maybe he just liked vampires, weird and fucked up, but that didn’t matter. Bokuto would still fancy the hell out of him, they would just conflict on certain subjects.  

 

* * *

 

The now distant sting that was planted in Kuroo’s delicate skin was the only sense he had left. His ears began to ring, his body felt like it was floating and his chest grew warmer. It felt fucking great, yet Kuroo knew he was 10 seconds away from passing out for an eternity. “Lev.”

 

“Mmmm?” Lev hummed over the sight where his teeth were buried into Kuro’s neck, pulling at the blood greedily before pulling away with a gasp. “Tetsu… Are you sad with me?”

 

“Huh…” He half heard what Lev said, but the deafening ring in his ears and all around disorientation hindered his ability to understand the words. Kuroo struggled to force his eyes open again to see Lev’s questioning face still waiting for an answer above him. “Wha’dya mean…”

 

“It’s okay to love other people, I don’t mind! Who is it?”

 

“No one, we wouldn’t work anyway.” Kuroo almost sulked, his voice borderline whiny.

 

“A _human_?” Lev’s dark change in tone woke Kuroo up from his daze and focussed his golden eyes on the man above him. No words left his mouth and Lev giggled, leaning down again to run his tongue over the bite wound. “Tetsuuuu, humans are food not lovers! You’ve been hanging around with Kiyo too much~”

 

“I never even said it was a human. Plus, when I was _food_ you still hung around me.”

 

“Well you’re just super cute, how could I resist? I feel what you feel Tetsu… It’s definitely a human. That’s why there’s just so much pain... Forget about them and be happy with me again!” One thing Kuroo hated about Lev drinking his blood was that he couldn’t lie anymore.

 

“Whatever, I gotta go to work, get off.”

 

Lev hovered for a few more moments over Kuroo before rolling off to the side, stretching out his long limbs and smiling that delighted grin of his. “You really gonna work after that? You must be _hungry…_ ”

 

 _Starving, parched to basically dust, my throat is fucking sandpaper-_ “Nope, I’m fine.”

 

“Awww nooo, come on let’s hang out like old times! We’ll eat as much as we want, I won’t stop you like Kiyo does, I promise!”

 

A vivid image of Kiyoko’s disappointed expression filled Kuroo’s mind and vision. She tried so hard for him, yet he would give it all up for greed. It wasn’t even the killing that was the worst part, it was the way he _liked_ it. “Fuck it, I’ll ring in and say I’m not coming.” Lev stretched his lips into his gorgeous smile and turned away, celebrating silently in his head.

 

* * *

 

“Dull, dull, boring, old _Daaaaaiiichiii_!” The golden glare surrounded by abyssal black mocked Daichi as he pinned him on the spot with his gaze alone. Terushima Yuuji, some god awful and annoying pest, may have been standing a good distance away but his presence was felt strongly to the nervous hunters. “Ehhh… Suga-mama’s trembling a little, you jelly? I’m gonna steal yo’ man~”

 

The click of Sugawara’s tongue echoed slightly and he took a confident step forward, the initial worry being washed away with a piercing glare. “Better get out everything you want to say now, because this bullet is going between your eyes. And maybe leave one in your shitty crotch while I’m at it.”

 

Daichi wanted to laugh, honestly. It was rare Sugawara got riled up like that, but when he did it sure was scary. “Suga, ignore him. Let’s just get straight down to it, he’s starting to give me a headache.”

 

A voice crackled on the handheld transceiver attached to Daichi’s and Sugawara’s uniform, startling the two. _“Hey, you guys okay? Where are you?”_ It was Nishinoya.

 

 _“Dealing with the usual asshole.”_ Daichi groaned. He had lost count of the times they ran into this particular vampire, his damn bleached hair and many piercings unforgettable.

 

“I can heeear you! Shit heads, you love my company!” Yuuji called out, stepping over the drained body by his feet. “I was gonna say I was full up, _but you look fucking appetizing_.” His voice distorted slightly, sounding anything but human. It only further confirmed the suspicions that vampires were indeed demons. Yuuji bared his sharpened teeth, beaming menacingly at the two hunters before darting forwards, making it to his destination in less than the time it took to blink your eyes. Daichi and Sugawara were quick to open fire and back off slightly, but missing every shot. Yuuji’s lept onto a lamp post and crouched, staring down at his to be meal.

 

“Suga, stay back.” Daichi threw a defensive arm in front of Sugawara as they looked up to threat, not knowing his next move.

 

“ _You_ should stay back too what the hell.” He hissed, sweat dripping down his pale face. Yuuji was definitely a much higher ranked threat than what they usually dealt with, the reason him getting away each time because he spared them to mess with them another day. _Shit!_ Daichi cursed inwardly, desperately searching his mind for a solution to save their asses. Nothing came, until a familiar psychotic laugh ripped through the air.

 

 _Oh great it’s Sae-_ “HEEEY! FUCKER, I GOT YOU NOW!” Tanaka Saeko, almost as monstrous as the vampires themselves if not worse. Yuuji’s grin fell to horror as he knew exactly who this crazy bitch was.

 

“Fuck.” The blonde scowled before jumping from the post, kicking himself off from the sides of the buildings and disappearing quickly. No matter how many times Saeko was told she can’t physically keep up with vampires, she’ll just go ahead and chase them anyway. The scary part was, she usually caught them.

 

“Saeko don’t! This one’s pretty quick -” Sugawara protested, but stopped short at the sight of her motorcycle.

 

“You two, get in the damn car and chase that piece of shit with me. I’m not letting this one get away again.” The deafening sound of the ripping engine traveled in the direction Yuuji shot off in, Daichi and Sugawara staring off into the distance hopelessly.

 

 _“Asahi, Noya. Get the engine running, we’re on a chase apparently.”_ Daichi called into the transceiver.

 

.

 

Yuuji was confident in his speed, sprinting freely through the dark areas of Tokyo city, but when he heard that damn motor engine ripping down on his tail, he couldn’t help but shit himself. He glanced back to confirm his worries that Saeko was _really_ close, too close for comfort. She definitely rigged that damn bike to be able to go that fast. “Forget it boobs! You’re not gonna catch me!” He yelled over the sound, doubting she could even hear him but it was worth a shot. _Yeah, she can’t catch me. I’m one of the fastest -_

 

Screeching tires wailed ahead of Yuuji, a black car swerving to block Yuuji’s only exit. _Oh my god._ He almost tripped in an attempt to slow down, pain burning in his balls of his feet from the sudden pressure applied to them. His regal eyes bouncing between Saeko’s now slowing bike and the 4 other hunters exiting the car. There were consequences of being too cocky, he sure wished he listened to Kiyoko now. “Alright, shit. You got me.” He raised his inked arms beside his head, small hope they’d lower their guard and leave a new opening for im but the chances were low. Good hunters never lowered they guard.

 

Saeko’s heels clicked and tapped along the cold, wet concrete, the steps growing dangerously close to the vampire. Fear was something she gave up a long time ago, making her the beast that common beasts fear themselves. She threw her arm up towards Yuuji, pistol in hand and left him to stare into the dark barrel of the very thing that was going to kill him. If it was only her, he could easily escape, but there were a total of 5 guns trained on him, and there was no way he’d escape without at least one cursed bullet hitting him. He knew fully well of what those bullets could do to a vampire, get away or not. “You don’t get the glory of heartfelt last words, _beast_. So better keep that pretty trap of yours shut for once.”

 

Indeed, for once Yuuji didn’t even want to speak. That was until he spotted a shadowy figure morph from the shadows itself seemingly, appear behind the fearless Saeko. Sharp, red shining nails rested on her smooth neck before anyone else could process she was there in the first place. _My beautiful Glasses-chan~_ “Saeko!” Panicked voices wavered in fear for their captain, but her face remained poised.

 

“What the hell, you called your damn friends huh?” She smirked, moving her eyes to the side to get a glimpse of the culprits arm at most.

 

“Put your weapons down, and let him go.” She spoke, though her face hidden by dark hair, a large hood and oversized turtleneck that raised up to her nose, that voice would always be recognisable for anyone that knew her. That silky, beautiful voice that even Daichi knitted his brows at.

 

“What, you tryna be nice and spare me? That’s hilarious!” Saeko wasted no more time before revolving and throwing her gun up towards the mysterious figure, only for her arm to be stopped in it’s tracks by a single, effortless hand. Irritation crossed the blonde’s face and she almost growled. “Pureblood huh… My sixth sense is sniffing you filthy creatures out.”

 

“You fools are no better, you’re not angels yourself.” It could have come out as a snap, but Kiyoko’s voice was still soft as ever. “You, run now before you do anything else stupid.” Her head didn’t move, but Yuuji got the gist she directed that comment at him and made a run for it, briefly looking back towards Daichi and the others to check that they weren’t aiming at him anymore. The hunters could do nothing but watch in defeat as Yuuji had yet again got away, shifting their eyes to the next threat who still had a firm grip on Saeko. She kept still, as though to ensure everyone had surrendered, before making a dash herself. The two vampires disappeared quickly into the winding alleyways, leaving only the hunters staring off in silence.

 

“Fuck! We’ll never get a kill on those shits if purebloods keep showing up like that!” Saeko’s voice whined yet the spit in it was sharp and venomous. She turned around to meet with Sugawara’s soft eyes before glancing over at Daichi who was listening in close to the transceiver, horror masking his face. “What is it?”

 

“Shinjuku’s west squad was completely wiped out…” Similar expressions of shock, terror and sullen grew across their faces, their eyes wide and searching for something to say.

 

“What? How?! Purebloods? Or turned?”

 

“Two blood users, could be both purebloods…”

 

“This is bad…” If the worry was even getting to Saeko, it was definitely something to be concerned about.

 

.

 

“Lev and Tetsu? They’re running around west Shinjuku like whack jobs- fucking greedy shits I couldn’t even hunt there.” Yuuji rested against the mucky wall, arms raised to cushion his head. “Can I have your number now?”

 

“No, you idiot. You need to learn to be more discreet, those hunters know exactly who the hell you are.” Distress was an understatement, not only did Kiyoko had to deal with another turned vampire who wasn’t even hers, the other one she tried to help was bringing hell when she wasn’t around to watch him too. “Damn it.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Lev, he’s causing more problems that necessary.”

 

“Must run in the family, his sister is nuts!”  

 

Haiba Alisa was also known for her pretty big appetite, immense powers and blinding beauty. Although Kiyoko got along with her, she still had that slight fear of the woman. “Go back to Hana, now. Before you pull off anything else that could get you killed.”

 

“Pfff they couldn’t kill me! I totally had an escape plan in set!” His confident grin fell gradually into a sheepish tight lipped smile before nodding and taking off.

 

* * *

 

_“A total of 43 deaths in total have been confirmed in the brutal, blood bath attack by the small number of 2 vampires in west Shinjuku. Amongst the dead are 8 hunters who were known to be highly skilled in their job, yet had been taken down as easily as the rest…”_

 

Bokuto didn’t know whether he was scared or angry, or maybe both. The fact there were only 2 vampires apparently involved proved they were simply doing it for fun. How the hell could they still be hungry? They weren’t, they couldn’t be. It was comparable to crack heads who didn’t know what too much was, and addicted to the feeling of that hit. Addicts are seen as scum, and those vampires were addicts themselves. Addicted to the blood, addicted to _killing_. They were far further down than scum.   

 

The wait for Kuroo to pick up his phone was pure torture, Bokuto knew there was something up ever since the cafè but still, he wished Kuroo wouldn't be so stubborn and just picked up.

 

_“Uh, Bo?”_

 

_“Thank god, fuck I was worried. Have you seen that shit on the news?! Please tell me you're staying in tonight.”_

 

There was an uncomfortable silence before Kuroo spoke. _“Mmmm yeah, looks shitty…”_

 

_Shitty? Really? “Yeah uh, just checking you're fine and all- I mean we’re not even in Shinjuku but y’know… hey I'm sorry.”_

 

_“Sorry for what?”_

 

_“I dunno bro you seem a little off with me, did I do something wrong?”_

 

Bokuto couldn't tell if it was because he was actually waited for the dreaded answer of ‘yes you did something terribly wrong’, or Kuroo was literally just taking his sweet time to answer that it felt so damn long. _“Oh what, no way sorry I didn't mean to act like that.”_

 

_“Okay, okay… that's good, I'm glad! Hey are you busy tonight?”_

 

_“Well…”_

 

_“Come chill with me! Please, I know you said you're not mad and all but I wanna make it up and shit so we’re not all awks, yeah?”_

 

_“I- uh… okay. What the fuck do you need to make up for dumb ass I said nothing's up.”_

 

_“Whatever! I'm looking for excuses for you to come round, see you soon man.”_

 

Bokuto hung up as quickly as his thumb could hit the end call button, ruining any of Kuroo’s potential plans to back out. A few moments of peace to himself led to him almost shitting his pants at the sudden knock at the door. He glanced quickly at his phone to check the time, convincing himself he couldn't have possibly napped without knowledge and Kuroo was already here, his suspicions correct as it had only been 5 minutes. Akaashi was in his room studying, so who the hell was it? Bokuto took tentative steps towards the door, debating whether or not he should grab anything classed as a weapon but talked himself out of it due to the fact if it was his neighbour they’d judge him even harder than they already did.

 

“Bo-ooo, quit hovering and just open the door man~” Kuroo’s voice broke the silence and Bokuto’s feet remained stuck to the floor for a few more moments before hurrying to the door. Upon swinging it open, it was indeed Kuroo. A very happy, glowy Kuroo. _How the hell…_

 

“What the fuck- I literally just got off the phone with you!” He stepped to the side to let Kuroo waltz in with the grace Bokuto was sure Kuroo didn’t carry around with him everyday.

 

“Was near by so I legged it, don’t wanna get fucked up like those poor people today! Such a shaaame huh... ” Kuroo almost sounded sarcastic, or a mocking tone hidden behind his words. “So! What we doing?”

 

Was it the fact Kuroo was wearing a pale grey hoodie instead of the usual black that made him literally _glow_? He looked great, _too_ great. Not like he didn’t usually look great. It was like heaven had just touched his skin and he was one with the angels. Even his eyes gleamed more than usual. Bokuto was slightly taken aback by this unexplainable change in presence, appearance and even just him in general. _What got him so up and giddy?_ _Whatever, he’s just having a good day clearly._ “I- well I got a few movies I rented out but haven’t watched yet, or wanna play Xbox? Wait! I still got pizza left I’m gonna go scoff it down, y’want some?”

 

“Nope I’m good, I already had my meal.” _Did he just smirk?_    

 

Bokuto lingered his puzzled gaze on Kuroo before cracking out a smile and making his way towards the kitchen. “Nice to see you up on cloud nine, what happened today that made you so damn happy?”  

 

“Just thinking… Fuck it all! And living freely as fuck. You should try it too.”

 

“Easier said than done!” A slice of pizza filled Bokuto’s mouth that stopped him from speaking, so Kuroo took it upon him to say something.

 

“Can I ask you something?” A muffled _mhm_ answered his first question. “Why do you hate vampires so much?”

 

Bokuto stopped chewing all together and almost let a few pieces escape from his mouth from the shock. Was he seriously asking that? He took a few more moments chewing and downing his drink before he started off with a sigh. “I mean, other than the shit they pull off like- well you know.” He motioned his head towards the T.V and Kuroo nodded in acknowledgment, but stayed silent to let Bokuto finish. “My friend Konoha. Had so much shit going for him, he got into uni. He had a beautiful girlfriend, he had a pretty great life. Yeah, sounds great huh? All that great shit was just ended in one night.” Bokuto’s usually innocent face turned into something murderous, the hatred seeping from his eyes as he recalled the memory of his old friend. “He was just going to the fucking shop. Just to grab some fucking gum but a vampire didn’t take into account his great life, and ripped it away from him. Just like that. His body was so mangled his own mother couldn’t identify the body immediately.” The loathe in his burning eyes turned wistful, looking into a time that wasn’t the current.

 

“Wow… I’m sorry to hear that.” Was all Kuroo could even say, he’d assumed this whole time Bokuto was just prejudiced and went along with the media. “How old was he?”

 

“Just turned 18,” Bokuto was scrolling through his phone in a hurry before passing it over to Kuroo, “that’s him, with the blonde hair. He was an awesome guy.”

 

Kuroo finally felt that chill everyone else felt come off him, but this time through his own veins. The pressure in his ears grew heavy as his eyes fell on the vaguely familiar boy, choppy memories of seeing the guy himself. Seeing him in a pool of blood. “ _Fuck_.” The whisper was sharp and a quiet hiss at the most, Bokuto leaned forward to try listen in.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing- you guys look happy. I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

“Thanks… So my turn, why do you _love_ vampires so much?”

 

“Who said I loved them?”

 

“You always seem kinda defensive about them. I mean, I won’t judge, it’s your opinion and all but just curious!”

 

Love? Kuroo hated vampires, hating himself along with it. He was sick to the stomach at his actions and even more so now that he’s realised what he’s done. “Nah, I think they’re pretty vile fuckers too.” The initial energy he carried as he walked through the door drained all in an instant, guilt overriding all his senses.

 

“Aw yeah! Anyway, let’s go watch those movies.”

 

They began on a movie, and planned to stick to movies to save Akaashi from a headache, but the two simply couldn’t just sit still together. It was in their nature to combine their annoyingness and create something brilliantly fun out of it. Or at least fun to them. A karaoke game born from Bokuto’s laptop brought out the rivalry between the two, singing their terrible hearts, and voices out to trashy songs that suited the two idiots perfectly. Akaashi only prayed for a nice, quiet night but ended up being dragged into the mess as the Simon Cowell.

 

_“My body rocks the rhythm, you beat my drum haaard-”_

 

_“I MIGHT JUST LICK- NO KICK IT, KICK IT, YOU WANNA LICK IT, LICK IT!”_

 

“Bo shut the hell up it’s still my turn!”

 

“Fuck off I love this tune I wanna sing it -”

 

“You don’t even know the lyrics shit head.”

 

“You both lose.” The completely fair judge deadpanned, receiving looks of horror directed at him. “Now can you _both_ shut the hell up and let me sleep.”

 

Akaashi was, of course ignored and the two carried on with their terrible sing alongs. He could only groan and search the drawers for ear plugs of some kind, but settled for earphones and playing some lullaby music. It had to be a nightmare he still heard their damn voices right through the tranquility. “Okay, okay I’m done. Better stop being your roomie hangs us.” Kuroo snickered, watching Akaashi’s bedroom door cautiously.

 

“He’s gonna so fucking lose it tomorrow morning when you’re gone! Save me, let me move in with you.”

 

“I live in a box.”

 

“Cosy, I can make it warming in there for you~” Kuroo’s mouth stretched in a yawn, a slight squeal sounded from the back of his throat as his gasped in the air. Bokuto had his face right up in Kuroo’s, analysing that incredibly hot tongue piercing. “Duuuude, did that hurt?”

 

“Nope, but these ones did!” He yanked down the zipper to his hoodie and pulled up his t-shirt, revealing his two piercing nipples.

 

“Oh my god, that’s so hot- uh -” Bokuto tripped on his words as his eyes took in the sight, taking the opportunity to fully look at Kuroo’s undressed self. He didn’t have a six pack or was ripped like Bokuto, he was just lean and toned. Bokuto had to hold himself back from just lunging at Kuroo and grabbing him.

 

“Thanks! They better be, they fucking hurt for ages!”

 

“Pain hasn’t gone to waste,” Bokuto’s eyes ran down Kuroo’s ears, noticing the various piercings decorating them. He was particularly interested in the double pierced forward helix. “I like this one, I wanna try that.”

 

“Go for it! I’ll come with.”

 

Bokuto’s eyes wandered down to Kuroo’s neck, where to his horror he spotted several pale crescent shaped scars. _Bite scars._ “Hey Kuroo… You’ve been bit?” His voice shook and he leaned closed to see them properly, they were easily missable. They were mostly piled on top of each other as though he had been repeatedly bitten.

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened before chuckling. “Yeah… Remember that time I said I had a run in with a vampire?”

 

“ _A_ vampire? Jesus, you got bit loads! You sure it was just one?”

“Positive.”

 

“Damn... how the hell are you still alive?”

 

“I’m not too sure myself.” Kuroo rolled off the couch and onto the soft carpet, his eyes unfocused and gazing at nothing in particular. “Okay, shit. Your carpet is softer than I thought.”

 

“Fucking hell, how long were you thinking about that?” Bokuto let a laugh escape him and joined Kuroo on the floor, settling down beside him. “I’ve never tried this, it’s pretty comfy huh…” Kuroo mumbled in acknowledgment and silence fell upon them. Mostly out of relaxation and serenity rather than awkwardness or anything of the sort. Bokuto didn’t feel himself turn his head, or even register how his eyes fell onto something so gorgeous that was looking right back at him. He began to notice the small details to Kuroo’s face he hadn’t spotted before, like the subtle dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose and the way the tip was slightly upturned, the very slight puffiness under his eyes, his lips a soft pink and held no flaws or a single dry crack and the sultry expression behind those fierce amber eyes. He couldn’t bare it anymore, Bokuto sat up and firmly rooted each of his hands to the floor beside Kuroo’s head and leaned down, crushing their lips together. The stillness beneath him finally shifted to Bokuto’s relief, and the lips at his shaped and fitted to his own. Kuroo’s hands made a hesitant move to make their way to the back of Bokuto’s head, travelling past his nape and over his shoulder blades, clinging to his shirt and pushing into the kiss strongly as he did so. Bokuto had wanted to do that for a while - not even for a while, that was an understatement. He basically fantasized about doing this from the very moment his eyes fell on that barista, but only this far into the future he's managed to gather his guts to pull off the act. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d make actions before attempting to form words out of his feelings first, yet this felt so _right_. A soft moan hummed at the back of Kuroo’s throat as his lips danced with Bokuto’s, the latter’s arms beginning to tremble under his weight and pulled away with a gasp. They looked upon each other for a long while before either of them managed to fumble together some words to explain what the hell just happened.

 

“Wow, Bo.”

 

“S-sorry… Too sudden?”

 

Kuroo’s hands pushed against Bokuto’s chest, pushing his own weight off the floor as he did so and shifted their position to sitting up. His sharp eyes made a trip around the man in front of him, holding that lustful gaze. “No, I want _more_.” Bokuto watched Kuroo’s tongue run across his lips subtly, sheening the pink smoothness and didn’t falter to press his lips against them again, the motion synchronized with Kuroo. It felt like two instruments in perfect harmony, each sound accompanying and enhancing the other and forming something incredible with it’s combined tune, however Kuroo’s side stalled with a hitched gasp and Bokuto pulled away. He didn’t even realise his hand was making it’s way up Kuroo’s leg, landing close to his crotch, but the clear look of discomfort in the other’s features made Bokuto retreat.

 

“You okay? Sorry, I won’t touch -”

 

“Shhhh, it’s fine.” Kuroo murmured, his voice deep and velvety. He planted his lips along Bokuto’s neck, drawing a soft moan out of him and his hands fiddled with the white and black strands of hair that were beginning to fall out of place. It tingled, and sent shivers all throughout the owl’s body, it was funny how kissing alone could do that, especially only on his neck. The feeling of euphoria consumed him, rendering him unaware from the sensation of Kuroo’s keen teeth brushing against the thin, delicate skin that began to part from the pressure applied. That was until the doorbell rang and startled the two away from each other, breath lost and mind boggled. Bokuto did a quick glance over Kuroo’s face, whose expression was unreadable but felt somewhat _frightening_. Before he gave himself any time to process what was happening, he pushed himself off the floor and hurried to the door and excused himself from Kuroo hastily.

 

“Who the hell…” His hazel eye squinted through the peephole, identifying the rather unwelcome intruder at this moment of time as his rather crazy neighbour. _Why is she here…_ He cautiously moved to crack the door open, looking down at the disheveled looking woman. “Hey?”

 

“ _Be careful…_ ” The ominous tone to her hushed voice was spine-tingling, and not once did she raise her empty gaze from the floor. Bokuto tried saying something but sheer confusion led him to stay silent until she finally shifted and walked down the corridor. He unsettlingly watched her disappear into the distance before closing the door, perplexity resting on his eyebrows and mumbled a curse word under his breath. Upon turning around, his nose was met with Kuroo’s and felt his heart drop from the surprise before sighing out with relief.

 

“Just some crazy lady from down the corridor, someone’s obviously high.” Bokuto gave a halfhearted laugh and let it fade as he looked over Kuroo. He wasn’t smiling, or doing his usual kind expression, he looked almost _malice_. His eyes were hardened and trained firmly onto Bokuto, and the bridge of hise nose was ever so slightly scrunched. When Kuroo remained silent for more than what was explainable, Bokuto began to feel uncomfortable. “Hey bro… you okay?” They had a short stare down before Bokuto felt the small trickle down his neck and reached up to wipe away what he initially thought to be a bug. As he raised his hand in front of him he felt the world stop in time and go cold. Blood. A distorted shriek sounded ahead of him to return his attention back at Kuroo, witnessing his face morph to something monstrous and horrifying. His teeth were elongated and sharpened, his sclera darkened to black and his skin was ashy and pale unlike his usual golden glow. Bokuto felt his eyes widen and pulse quicken, his heart thudding like a rock being shaken around in a box. Not only was he beyond terrified and fearing for his life, another feeling weighed his heart down which he couldn’t identify straight away. Desolation. He refused to let himself believe the monster in front of him was Kuroo and it was a big mistake, but the emptiness in his chest confirmed this was no mistake. He was finally dragged back to earth and away from his thoughts when Kuroo lunged at him, teeth bared and going straight for the kill. No matter the situation, Bokuto always had quick wits and forced himself to the ground to dodge Kuroo’s attack, scurrying away desperately.

 

“Bo-ku-to~ I’ll make it quick, I promise. Since I really like you, this kinda sucks.” The voice was not Kuroo’s voice, it was a voice from nightmares. The dark distortion to it almost made it sound like several voices, mocking and messing with Bokuto as he stepped closer and closer to him, a malice grin slipping on his features. This wasn’t the Kuroo Bokuto knew and fell in love with, there was no way something so evil and monstrous could put up such a lovable act for that long. _Fucking vampires!_

 

“K-Kuroo…” Bokuto’s voice shook with fear, not even having the heart to start screaming abuse and insults towards the guy he was _still_ in love with, for a split second he considered just letting Kuroo rip him apart if that was the easiest option, until a voice snapped him out of his misery.

 

“Bokuto! Get up!” Bokuto whipped his head around to spot Akaashi pointing a gun straight at Kuroo, presumably the gun Daichi gave them. Without wasting anymore time, Bokuto stumbled around and pulled himself up to his feet, hurrying towards Akaashi. He didn’t dare look back as he already heard that monstrous shriek sound very close behind him. The first shot was fired, missing Kuroo by only a hair strand as he speed granted him the ability to dodge a damn bullet, but it succeeded in stopping Kuroo from following.

 

“Shit! Don’t shoot him dammit-”

 

“He’s a _vampire_ Bokuto! He’s trying to eat us!” Akaashi hissed, his eyes focussed on the preying predator.

 

“Nooo don’t shoot me, pretty boy.” Kuroo laughed, sounding dark and eerie. That wasn’t Kuroo’s laugh, everything going on here was _not_ Kuroo, Bokuto refused to accept that.

 

Akaashi felt conflicted with Bokuto’s clinging to his arm to hinder his aim, the fact he was aiming the gun at his _friend_ who also turned out to be a bloodthirsty monster. But beyond all that, there was no denying Kuroo was going to kill them, and they couldn’t be sitting ducks waiting for that to happen. “Bokuto, listen to me. Look at him, he’s hungry and he is _going_ to kill us. We can’t talk him out of this he’s already set on it.”

 

“H-he’s our friend! We can’t…” Bokuto took another look at the beast, a painful reminder how much he _hates_ vampires. “It was all a lie… Kuroo you fucking dick!” Without warning, Bokuo had already snatched the gun from Akaashi, releasing the entire round in Kuroo’s direction with his own screaming covered by the deafening shots. He did thankfully manage to hit Kuroo, but was too blinded by rage to realise Kuroo was making his own move and was already directly in front of him and shoved Akaashi into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Bokuto attempted to fire another shot in Kuroo’s face, but all that came was an empty click and a _genuinely_ hurt expression from Kuroo.

 

“Come on, I thought you liked me.” The hurt was quickly replaced by aggravation, pushing Bokuto down to the floor and pressing his hands into his shoulders to keep him pinned down. A crackling growl ticked behind Kuroo’s clenched, bared teeth as he lowered his face close to Bokuto’s, eyes wide with craze and hunger. Bokuto couldn’t even get another word out, tears slipped from his fearful eyes as he stared into that terrifying glare. He scrunched his eyes shut and prepared himself for death, but seconds were stretching out too far for Kuroo to simply be watching his food patiently, so he cracked his eyes back open to see Kuroo, the real Kuroo, stare down to pure horror. Although his teeth were still a hazard, and his eyes remained tainted by the inky sclera, he still saw Kuroo through it all. There was no monster, there was only a scared boy coming back to his very human senses. “Oh f-fuck…”

 

“Kuroo?” Bokuto whispered, his voice small and quiet even if he tried to turn the volume up. The painful pressure on his shoulders was lifted and Kuroo turned to make a run for it, but Bokuto shot up from the floor and clung to Kuroo’s hoodie. “Wait!”

 

“Get off!” He growled, kicking Bokuto’s fight or flight mode back into action.

 

“K-Kuroo… Stay, it’ll be fine-”

 

“I want to _fucking kill you_ , seriously.” He struggled to get the words out, his voice strained and gruff. “I can’t… I can’t control it, I’m sorry-”

 

“Shut up! Y-you wouldn’t hurt me, you didn’t earlier!”

 

“I _will._ I fucking hurt him already,” He flicked his luminous eyes towards the unconscious Akaashi on the ground, “and you said you hate vampires. Let me go, I don’t want to break your arm off.”

 

“I fucking do hate vampires yeah, but _I love you_.” He didn’t know what the hell gave him he power to push past his hatred, but right now he couldn’t hate Kuroo.

 

“I’ll make it easy for you then.” Kuroo hesitated before speaking, already feeling the world crash down on him before saying anything. “ _I killed your friend._ ”

 

The blank look in Bokuto’s face was too painful to look at for long, his arm going limp and releasing it’s grip on Kuroo. He was gone in a flash, leaving Bokuto to stare into the silent darkness and process the words he had just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled a bit with this as this was kinda the transition from the introduction of the situation to actually getting properly into the story, but now I've got this out of the way I'm excited to get future chapters done! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and feedback is much appreciated <3


End file.
